


- MY HERO -

by Tesshinplays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Jean saving you, M/M, Troubblesome reader, overprotective jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: "What the hell did you do (m/n) alone in the forest like that?!"Jean almost yelled at you, glaring down at you with his eyes.





	- MY HERO -

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this short drabble with jean was good, please comment down below what you thought.

  
  
  
You walked inside the forest still inside the walls away from the titans, afraid knowing they could break in anytme soon, you didn't want to be so close to the others, luckly for you there was other places you could go and not just sit around in a boring town. You were often alone and didn't want to get annoyed by the other cadets when you guys had your breaks.

  


You really liked the forest, it was calm, there was also animals inside where you guys could hunt for food if needed. you breath in the fresh air as you walked down the path going inside the forest more deeper.

  


You didn't just go to the forest for that reason, it was also because of that guy Jean. You did really like him but never told him about your feelings, of course he was a bit stupid or dumb but that didn't bother you at all at was always fun to hang around him always making you laugh about his stupid jokes. You let out a sigh as you layed down on a rock near by and then you closed your eyes.

  


**"This is exacly what i needed, some alone time"** **You said to yourself as you felt like almost falling asleep.**

  


Levi, the Lance Corporal of your group were always so hard and always gave orders, it was a bit annoying so you really needed some rest after your training.

  


**"That idiot Levi"**

  


You stood up from the rock and dusted off you, you decided to walk more deeper in to the forest but not so far away from the town, you were a soldier after all that needed to look out for his people and protect them from danger.

  


Just when you were about to take another step you saw a huge bear in front of you. the bear turned it's head and saw you standing there, roaring at you it started to walk up to you, you took some step backwards but ended up running away, totally focusing on running away you didn't see where you was headed, there was a big gap and before you could even think you fell down but luckly you landed on a big branch that was sticking out from the ground wall.

  


**"Fuck!! What am i going to do now!!"** You cursed while looking around but trying to hold tight on to the branch. when you looked down you saw that the ground was just water but still dangerous since there were rocks under you, still trying to hold on you placed your hand on your wrist trying to get your 3d maneuver gear but as you looked down again your eyes widened, they weren't there. you could just sigh at your stupidity.

  


**"Great (m/n) just great"**

  


After a while hanging there you could hear a voice calling your name. and you called for help as loud as you could for the person to hear you, it didn't take a while before the person came in to your view.

  


**"Ah, Jean a little help?"**

  


You said smiling like an idiot, Jean just facepalmed himself and to your luck he could use his own 3d maneuver gear to help you get up.

  


**"What the hell did you do (m/n) alone in the forest like that?!"** Jean almost yelled at you, glaring down at you with his eyes.  
**"I'm sorry Jean i really am"** You replied back but sighed.

  


Jean replaced his angry looking face with a smile.

  


**"Well i'm glad you're safe (m/n) that's more important"** Jean said.

  


Both of you were walking back outside the forest and back to the town.

  


**"Do you think Levi will kill me now"** You said loocking up at Jean's face with a pout.  
Jean just laughed and ruffled your hair **"If he tries to hurt you then he will go against me first"** Jean replied and removed his hand.  
**"T-Thank you"** You blushed still walking beside him, you felt Jean taking your hand in his.

  


You looked up at him wondering what he was doing and he just turned back at you " **You are mine after all"** And then he smiled once again.

 


End file.
